A Mind of My Own
by paper-fl0wers
Summary: In a fight, Rogue permanently absorbs Pyro on accident. His personality takes over. Can anyone bring back the real Rogue? ROGAN post X1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is mostly a Rogan, but Bobby and Kitty are together in it. I didn't want to do this, because almost every Bobby/Kitty story I've read has had Rogue portrayed as an evil, whiny, brat and Kitty as the beautiful girl that has always been right in front of him the whole time. (If you wrote a Bobby/Kitty story that is not like that, let me know! I'd like to read it) But I feel Bobby and Kitty being together fits with the story so here it goes. **

**Chapter 1**

The closer they'd get, the more danger he'd be in.

That was all Rogue could think about as she placed a gloved hand around her boyfriend Bobby. Her relationship was struggling. They were spending less and less time together, and Rogue could see the way Bobby and her friend Kitty Pryde looked at each other. Whenever Rogue would speak of Bobby in a conversation with Kitty, she quickly switched to another topic.

Rogue was beginning to feel alone again. Bobby and her were falling apart. If they broke up, Bobby might go for Kitty. Rogue also grew friendly with Jubilee. She would ask Jubilee for advice, but Jubilee was such a free spirit. She was happy, innocent, and carefree. While Rogue's power made her insecure and apart from everyone else. She knew Jubilee would tell her not to worry and how everything was going to be, but things never worked out like that for Rogue. There was no one else Rogue could go to when she needed help. Nobody to comfort her, except Logan.

But Logan was gone now. He had left and promised he'd return. Sometimes Rogue would feel he would never come back, leaving Rogue alone. She missed him. He would always look after her. Sometimes he'd come into Rogue's room just to see if she was ok, and that made Rogue feel so protected and safe. Logan was like a father to her.

Rogue began playing with the tag Logan had given her. He promised he'd return for it.

"You ok, Rogue?" Bobby asked, reminding Rogue she was still with him.

"Course, I'm fine." Rogue said plainly, with a hint of cheekiness to her tone.

Bobby kissed her on the cheek. That was all he could do. That was all they'd ever be able to do.

"I'm sorry." Rogue said. Her eyes grew heavy with sadness.

Bobby looked taken aback, "About what?"

"Everything. This situation we're in."

Bobby pushed one of Rogue's white streaks out of her face and smiled, reminding Rogue of the day Logan left, how he had played with the knew colored steak in her hair. The damage could have been much worse it the X-men hadn't come to her rescue.

"Hey, Rogue, it's not your fault."

She had heard that before. But Rogue had seen the pain in Bobby's blue eyes early into their relationship. She could see how much it hurt Bobby to be unable to touch. Things were different now. His eyes didn't show that pain; it showed nothing. They were losing each other. Rogue couldn't stand the thought of losing him.

Suddenly she heard something from outside, the sound of a motorcycle pulling into the driveway of the mansion. That sound was undeniably it. _He's back._

"He's back." Rogue whispered to Bobby.

Rogue went to the door, Bobby following her, and it swung open. Logan was there, his face revealing the same sarcastic personality that he had when he left.

"Logan! You're back." Rogue said, throwing her arms around him.

"How ya been, kid?" Logan asked, smiling.

"Fine, you?"

"Ok, I guess. Didn't find much."

"This is Bobby, my boyfriend."

Bobby and Logan shook hands.

Logan looked at them curiously, "How do you two…"

"We're still working on that." Bobby replied.

"Hello, Logan." Jean Grey was descending down the staircase in the front hallway.

Logan gazed at her, nearly in a trance. Then he smirked at her, "Hey, Jean. You look good."

"Thanks."

Logan averted his eyes from Jean to Rogue, "I need to have a word with the Professor."

"Ok, well I'll see ya later Logan." Rogue said excitedly. She was so relieved he was back and knew she had to speak with him soon.

"What do you need to talk to the Professor about?" Jean asked.

She looked at him with gentle green eyes and a mane of red hair. Logan longed to hold her. He wished so much to have everything Cyclops has. Jean tells him she loved him. Jean puts her arms around him. Jean and Cyclops kiss…

"Just need to ask him why he sent me to a completely empty base."

"No luck?"

"Nope." There was a brief silence in which the two of them stared at each other, "Are you still—you know. With him?"

Jean nodded slowly, "Yes, but Logan, I still want to be close friends with you."

"I think we can turn our friendship into something else."

"Logan, please. I've made my decision, just accept me for the choice I made." Jean said sadly. She went upstairs.

Logan stared at the beautiful woman as she walked up the steps. He shook his head. Respect? He respected her! He wasn't going after her for fun, or because he wanted to hurt Cyclops. He cared for her. Logan blocked Jean from his mind. He needed to talk to the Professor, and wasn't in the mood to waste his time thinking of Jean.

On the couch in the living room of the mansion, Bobby and Rogue were sitting side by side.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Rogue said, getting up.

Bobby rested his head on the couch. Their relationship wasn't easy.

"Hey, Bobby." A cheerful voice said. It was Kitty Pryde.

Bobby immediately smiled. He couldn't help it.

"Why are you just sitting around? It's Saturday! You bored?"

"No, I'm spending some time with Rogue actually."

Kitty's face suddenly looked saddened, "Oh, right."

"But you can hang with us if you want."

"No, no, I don't want to intrude."

"But I want you here! Rogue and you are friends, right?"

Kitty bit her lip, "Listen, Bobby, Rogue is a great friend of mine. I don't want to hurt her or mess with you two. I'm sorry."

Kitty glanced at him one more time, and then left. It was true. She had strong feelings for Bobby, but Rogue was one of her best friends. She just couldn't do it, but now Kitty was left miserable.

In the kitchen of the mansion, Rogue was searching absentmindedly through the fridge.

Rogue didn't really want to get a drink. She was hoping Logan would come in looking for a beer as he always did. Of course, he never found one. Did he really think Xavier would keep beer in the kitchen where the children could grab it? Rogue chuckled softly to herself at this.

She needed help. She wanted to know what he thought of Bobby, and what she should do about their difficult relationship.

However, he wasn't there. He said he'd be talking to the Professor, but Rogue had kept her hopes up that he'd stop for a drink. Rogue sighed and went back into the living room.

She sat down next to Bobby.

"Where's your drink?" Bobby asked, grinning.

Rogue shrugged, "Changed my mind."

Bobby sighed, "Rogue, I need to talk to you about something important."

Bobby saw the look on Rogue's face. _She knows._ This hurt Bobby more than anything did. He did not want to break her heart, but he had to. At first, he was ok with not being able to touch Rogue, but they couldn't do anything. Bobby just couldn't stay with a girl he couldn't hold, touch, or kiss. If he truly was in love with her, things might have been different, but he had feelings for Kitty now. He couldn't stand dumping her, but wouldn't she hate it more if he was only dating her because he would pity her too many if he dumped her?

"I think we should stop seeing each other, Rogue. I'm sorry."

Rogue stared at her hands. They began to tremble involuntarily.

"It's not because of that, Rogue." Bobby said. Technically, that was only half a lie. It wasn't _just _because he couldn't touch her. It was also for Kitty.

"It's ok." Rogue lied, "I saw it coming."

"I still want to be friends."

Rogue knew this would happen, but she didn't realize it would hurt this much. He heart began to pound painfully against her chest. Her throat had a lump in it.

"Me too." Rogue felt her face get hot. She got up from the couch and raced upstairs before Bobby could see her crying.

Rogue wrenched the door to her room open and then slammed it shut. She locked it, mostly so Bobby couldn't talk to her. She fell onto her bed and started sobbing. She hated him. She hated Kitty. She couldn't stand either of them. No, it's not their fault. It's my mutation.

Bobby would still be with Rogue if he could touch her. He'd still love her if they could kiss, if they could feel. Rogue would dump her too if she was dating her.

At that point, Rogue could have chopped off her own hands.

"Kid? Kid are you ok?" Rogue recognized Logan's voice immediately. Oh, _now_ he was ready to talk. Well, she wasn't in the mood to see anybody.

Logan heard Rogue crying uncontrollably from outside in the hallway.

"I'm fine, Logan! Just—just leave me alone." Rogue cried, her voice muffled from putting her face to a pillow.

"What's upsetting you?" asked Logan.

"I ain't upset!" Rogue cried, her southern accent heavy.

"Come on, kid, just open the door!" Logan was getting impatient now. He was nice enough to offer his kindness, something he rarely did, and she was being stubborn.

"Fine! You're driving me crazy, ya know that?" Rogue said as she got up to open the door.

Logan smirked from the other side of her room, "That's my job."

The door opened, revealing Rogue's tear streaked face and heavy eyes.

Logan sighed. She looked worse than he thought, "What's eating you?"

Rogue sat on her bed again, miserable, "Bobby dumped me." She whispered.

Logan raised his eyebrows, "Already? That was fast."

"It ain't funny!" Rogue snapped.

"Why would you think I thought that was funny?" Logan asked, surprised Rogue would think he felt that way. Of course he didn't find that funny! But it was fast. He just met the kid and she was dumped not long later.

"I don't know. I just feel so lonely."

Logan sat on the bed next to Rogue; "I don't know how you could think you're alone. I'm not your boyfriend, but I'm right here."

Rogue rested her head against Logan's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I saw it coming. I knew this was gonna happen."

"How?"

"I can't touch Logan! I hurt anybody I touch! It's my damn mutation."

"Don't let it eat at you. One day you'll meet a guy who doesn't mind not being able to touch you."

"Would it bother you if you were dating a girl who couldn't touch?"

"Course not kid. I can heal myself." Logan joked and he managed to get a light chuckle out of Rogue.

"But seriously, would it?"

Logan thought about it for a bit, "Not if I really truly were in love with her."

Rogue was quiet, but soon the tears started again. Logan was holding her. He wouldn't let go until she was ready. She needed him, and he would make sure he was there for here.

Rogue suddenly remembered what Logan had left her before he had left. She unraveled the chain tied around her wrist and handed it to him, "Here."

"Thanks kid." Logan said, taking it from her, "You ok, now?"

"No, but I do feel a little better." Rogue said softly.

Logan kissed her on the head, "Glad I could help."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know nothing much happened, but it does get more interesting from here. Please review! I'd LOVE to hear what you all have to say!**

Paper-fl0wers 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bobby made his way up the stairs of the mansion. It had been three weeks since he had dumped Rogue, and, as lousy as he felt, it was time to move on. He wanted Kitty more than ever.

He hadn't exactly asked Rogue if she would be ok, but he figured he'd ask Kitty out first, _then_ go ask Rogue if she'd be all right about it. If he did this, at least if Kitty rejected him he'd save himself the burden of hurting Rogue's feelings even more by having to ask her.

Bobby arrived at Kitty's room, and suddenly felt his heart pound. He was surprised. How could he feel this? Kitty was a great friend, and he expected himself to be perfectly confident about asking her out.

He knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." he heard Kitty call.

She was sitting on her bed with Jubilee, who was laughing and joking around as usual. They were looking through magazines and the TV was on.

"Hey, Bobby!" Jubilee said, still giggling.

"Uh, hi. Kitty, can I talk to you," Bobby stared at Jubilee briefly, "alone?"

Kitty nodded, "Sure."

She got of her bed, looking at Jubilee for the last time as she left the room. Jubilee smirked at her playfully, and Kitty followed Bobby outside.

"Hey, what's up?" Kitty asked.

"You know Rogue and I broke up right?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been taking it well at all."

"Well, part of the reason I broke up with her was to be with you." Bobby didn't realize how hard it would be to say this, but was relieved to finally tell her.

Kitty looked at him longingly. Then she looked away in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't, Bobby. Rogue may seem like she's fine with this, but she's not. She's upset, and she would be miserable if I went out with you. I know she doesn't seem like it would bother her, but she's hiding it. It would hurt her. Why she doesn't tell us how she really feels, I don't know. That's just the way Rogue is."

"But, Kitty, I really like you."

"I know, but I can't do this to Rogue. I promise though, if Rogue gets better, I'll start things up with you. I really like you too."

Suddenly Kitty noticed just how disappointed Bobby looked. She put her arms around Bobby's shoulders and pressed her lips tightly against his.

Bobby put his arms around her and brushed her brown hair out back. He was so happy to finally kiss her.

But their moment didn't last. Kitty soon pushed Bobby away, "I'm sorry, Bobby, but that's all I can do for now."

Bobby swallowed and then nodded. He couldn't stop there. He wanted to kiss her again so badly.

Kitty smiled reassuringly at him, "Don't worry. When Rogue moves on, we'll move forward.

But Kitty wasn't so sure. What if Rogue never moved on? What if she never would feel comfy about them?

Kitty sighed, wishing she were more open like Jubilee and Rogue at the moment. Jubilee and Rogue were much more forward than Kitty.

Kitty was frightened of Logan and Nightcrawler upon first meeting them. She was friendly with Nightcrawler now, but Logan still frightened her on occasions with his gruff personality.

Rogue ripped the bracelet Bobby had given her off and threw it on top of the dresser in her bedroom. She would gladly give it back to him later. Despite her anger and frustration, Rogue just couldn't hate Bobby. She didn't blame him. Who would stay in a relationship with someone they couldn't touch? In spite of her determination to stay strong, Rogue kicked her dresser in frustration. She had to talk to someone, anyone. Being alone made her painfully think of Bobby.

John sat down under the tree just outside the mansion. It was a clear spring day. The children were playing their games of tag and basketball as they normally did. As usual, he was playing with his lighter. _Click. _A flame was lit. _Click. _It disappeared again. Too cool and hotheaded for the others, Pyro believed he was the head of teenage mutants around here. He also wasn't sure he agreed with everything that the Professor was doing to set things right for mutants.

At that time, Rogue sat down in sorrow on the bench outside. Pyro glanced up and saw Rogue. Her white streaks fell into her eyes and her arms were folded. He decided causing some trouble might bring some entertainment to the boring Saturday he was experiencing.

"Nothing much to do now that Bobby dropped the breakup bomb, huh?" Pyro said.

Rogue looked up and saw him. He raised his eyebrows at her as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Go away, John. You are definitely someone I really don't want to see right now."

Pyro just kept playing with his lighter.

Rogue grimaced at him; "Did ya hear me? I said _go away!_"

Pyro gave her a look of false surprise; "Somebody is getting testy. I don't know why though," _Click, _"It was going to happen just too soon. It's not like a guy would love a girl he couldn't touch. Poor Bobby tried his best, but what do you expect?"

Rogue felt tears of bitterness fill her eyes, "You bastard." She whispered.

Then, Rogue stood up and surprised herself. She stood up, and pushed John so hard he fell of the bench, "YOU BASTARD!"

Rogue gasped for a moment. She didn't mean for John to fall, but then she smiled grimly. He deserved it.

Pyro got up and glared at her in shock fury. He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair, and then clicked his lighter open. _I'm in for it now._ Rogue thought.

"John, no. I don't want to fight!"

But Pyro drew some flames from his lighter so that it flickered gently on his hands. _He could start a fire._

"JOHN!" screamed Rogue. Before Pyro could do anything. She ripped off one of her long black gloves and wrenched his neck with her bare hand.

She didn't want to, but what choice did she have? Pyro could start a fire, and with all the children nearby. It had to be done.

The sensation that Rogue normally experienced rushed through her again. He heart began to race and her mind began to flow. She saw John as a child when his powers were first manifested. She saw his first day at the mansion and when he first got to know Bobby.

Suddenly, John gasped for breath and fell to the floor. Rogue jumped backwards in horror. It was only then when she noticed all the children were circled around and staring at her. Scott pushed his way through the students and bent down over John. One of the students must have alerted Scott that the fight was going on.

"I—I'm sorry! He tried to attack me! It was self-defense, I swear!" Rogue was stuttering and choking every word.

"It's alright, Rogue." Scott said, but he didn't sound too convinced at the moment. John was hurt, and Cyclops intended to deal with that situation first, "Just go inside for now. You've done enough here."

Rogue was glad to get out of that scene fast. She wanted to throw her arms around Cyclops out of joy of being spared an exclamation.

Rogue stayed in her room for almost an hour. Thankfully, nobody bothered her. She had done it again. First she hurt Logan, and now this. She was dangerous. To humans, mutants, _everybody._

As usual, she felt the feelings of the victim she absorbed. Anger, stubbornness, and cockiness took over Rogue's mind.

There was a knock on her door. Rogue rolled her eyes. _Who else could it be?_ Rogue thought to herself.

"Go away, Logan. I don't want to talk!"

"Do we have to go through this again, kid? Just open the damn door!"

Rogue stomped over to the door and opened it, "What the hell do you want?"

"I heard about what happened."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I thought you'd like to talk about it."

"What's there to day?" Rogue said miserably, "I absorbed him to protect everyone else, and now he'd hurt."

"That kid looks like an asshole. Don't feel too guilty. I wouldn't."

"What's everyone saying? Do they think I'm a jerk?"

"No, but what do I know? I don't talk to too many people around here, just you, Jean, and the Professor. Sometimes Cyclops if I want to annoy him."

Rogue laughed a little. Then she noticed something different about herself, "I feel different then I normally do when I absorb someone."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I feel like the emotions and voices I get from him are _stronger _then usual."

"John's just a tough kid who forces his feelings. Don't let it get to you."

"But you're like that too, and I barely feel you anymore, Logan."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, probably nothing."

Rogue went to bed early that night, Pyro's dreams and memories sleeping with her. She hoped Logan was right about what he had said, but deep down she knew something was wrong.

**1:30 in the morning! Please review while I go to sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How are you feeling, Rogue?" her friend Kitty asked the following day. Trying to keep something private here at the mansion was like trying to get Pyro not to fool with his powers in class.

"Ok I suppose, thanks." Rogue replied.

Kitty bit her lower lip for a minute. She wondered if this would be the right moment to ask Rogue about Bobby, but Rogue clearly did not realize that Kitty wanted to talk some more because she began to leave.

"Wait! Rogue." Kitty cried.

Rogue turned around and looked at Kitty.

"Never mind. It wasn't important." Kitty sighed.

"Alright." Rogue said smiling weakly, "I guess I'll be seein' ya around."

* * *

The next day in school went normally for everyone except Rogue. It was already difficult enough to have to sit through each class since afterwards Rogue would head down to the hospital wing to see how John was. She hated him, but felt horrible for what she had done.

_Suddenly she was sitting in the schoolyard alone by the monkey bars. She felt left out, alone, and grim._

_Other children began running towards her, around 13, her age. They began to tease her. They made fun of her clothes; how her sweatshirt was ripped, how she wore the same tattered sneakers everyday._

_Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and punched one of the kids in the gut, hard._

_The teacher ran over to her and began to scold. "How could he do this to me?" She thought to herself. "They were making fun of me. They deserved it!" Now she was so angry so wanted to..._

"Rogue, are you alright?"

Rogue looked up at Storm, who was writing on the board.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry...just zoned out a minute."

Storm looked at her and nodded nervously.

Rogue wondered to herself what on earth had happened. She had a vision, a memory, but she had never seen that before in her life! Then she remembered Pyro._ Of course,_ Rogue thought, _I had one of his memories take over my mind! I was him in his memories of being a young boy at school! Just like when I used to feel Logan's visions all the time._

She could only hope it wouldn't happen again.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and Rogue was free to go. She ran down to the hospital wing. Jean Grey was outside it.

"Hey, Dr. Grey. Is it ok if I talk to John?"

"I'm sorry Rogue, but right now you can't."

"Well, why not? Is he awake yet?" cried Rogue.

"Yes, but he's furious. Seeing you might make his temper fly even father. I'm sorry, but nows just not a good time."

"Ok, I understand." Rogue nearly whispered and Jean looked at her with sad green eyes.

Rogue went into the kitchen and collapsed onto a chair.

"Rogue, what's wrong? Did you Pyro?" asked Jubilee. Rogue looked up and noticed just then that she was there. There was a teapot on the oven and the oven was turned on.

"I couldn' talk to him. Dr. Grey said he's too upset to see anyone." Rogue replied miseraby.

"Oh, that's too bad." Jubilee replied, "Hey, I'm making hot chocolate. You want some?"

"Sure, thanks."

Jubilee smiled brightly and went into the cabinet to get another packet.

"I'll get the mugs." Rogue said. She grabbed two mugs, one was a sunny scene and the other had a happy snowman on it. She put them on the counter and then disaster struck.

Rogue put her hand out and accidently grabbed flames from the oven. Terrified, she screamed. She had completely forgotten in all the panic that she could control flames and that they couldn't hurt her. She launched her hand foward in a frightened gesture, and the flames flew off her hand and onto the counter.

"Oh, God!" screamed Jubilee.

Suddenly, Bobby and Kitty came racing in. Kitty screamed, but Bobby knew his mutation would save the day. He quickly froze the flames so all that was there was an icy counter.

Rogue put her hand over her mouth. All of the teenagers had tears in their eyes from the smoke, but Rogue had tears in her eyes for another reason.

Storm and Logan ran into the scene after that.

"Woah! What happened here? Now all of you know better than to fool around with your mutations!" Storm yelled.

"It was an accident, honest!" cried Jubilee, "Rogue accidently caught the flames and set the counter on fire. Bobby ran in and froze the flames with his ice."

Storm sighed, "I'll let it slide. As long as nobodies hurt, but Rogue, isn't it about time you saw Professor and learned how to control those powers John gave you?"

Rogue swallowed and then nodded. She didn't want to stay any longer, so she left.

She ran upstairs when she heard someone trailing after her, "Hey!"

"Logan, ya gotta stop doin' this."

"Doing what?"

"Comin' over and comfortin' me every time I do something stupid."

"What you did wasn't stupid. It was a mistake. Everyone has trouble controlling their powers at first, kid, you know that."

"Just please, I don't want to be treated like a kid anymore!"

"I just want to help."

Rogue stopped and thought for a moment, "I think you can."

"How?" Logan asked surprised as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm going to see later if I can visit John tonight, but I know he probably hates me. Do ya think you could come with me? I'd feel a hell of a lot betta if ya did."

"Of course, kid."

Rogue smiled. She was thankful to have somebody around here who understood her so well. Ever since she had absorbed John, she felt so isolated from the others.

That evening, Rogue met up with Logan as they walked to the hospital wing. That was when Logan suddenly remembered that Jean was probably down there. Suddenly he began thinking what he could say to her. He hoped so desperately that Scott hadn't decided to stop by just as they'd arrive.

"Logan?" Rogue broke his thoughts.

"Sorry kid, just thinking."

"About what?"

"So how much longer do you think before John's powers and all that junk goes away?" Logan quickly changed the uncomfortable topic.

Rogue shook her head, "I don't know. Usually it goes away in three weeks or so, if the person is strong or has a fierce personality, it may take a month. It took a month for me to get over you, but sometimes I still get your visions. Or I'll see Cody in his room."

"What would you see when you had me in your head?" Logan asked curiously.

"Hey you two. How is everything?" Her voice was like a beautiful song, and Logan nearly jumped in surprise. They were standing in front of the hospital, and Jean was there. He had just noticed her now.

"Hey, Jean."

* * *

Ok, I am like SUPER sorry for taking so long! Between school and then the holidays, I have been so busy. Thank you SO much for the reviews! They keep this story alive so keep them up you guys. I've got a whole bunch of ideas to feed my hungry fans! lol. extra love to my reviewers!

until next time,

paper-fl0wers


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's another update for my awesome readers. You'll see some more of Kitty and Bobby in this chapter. Speaking of her, any of you see Juno? I saw it and Ellen Page (along with the movie itself) was excellent.**

**Chapter 4**

Kitty never had laughed so hard in her life. Bobby was probably the funniest person she had ever meant. With his sweet smile and gentle nature, she was crushing on him harder than ever. _Plus, he's totally cute! _Kitty thought, but Rogue could never know. The two of them had an invisible contract and an unspoken agreement: neither of them would go any farther than a hug. At least until Rogue was comfortable with it. It was difficult though.

Bobby had been so eager to be with Kitty. She was quieter than Rogue, but she laughed at nearly everything. Bobby loved the way she did that. Most of all, he would be able to touch his new girlfriend, but now he can't because of Rogue. Bobby would admit (not to Kitty of course) that he missed Rogue to some extent, but he was better off with Kitty.

The two had spent to day together. They had gone to see a movie and then grabbed some ice cream.

"You know, Bobby, nobody knows we're here." Kitty said.

"Yeah, I know." Bobby said quietly, then quickly took a bite of his ice cream.

"Just one little kiss isn't going to hurt anyone."

"I guess not."

Kitty put her sundae down and leaned across the small circular table. Bobby leaned in as well and the two shared a kiss they had waited too long for.

One kiss turns into a second kiss...which turns into lots of kisses. They didn't care who was watching them. Bobby and Kitty enjoyed kiss after passionate kiss in this public make out session.

As they walked home together, both of them experienced the guilt they knew would eventually come after. Neither of them talked as they were both dealing with the inner conflicts with their conscience's.

"That was wrong." Kitty eventually said, "That was a terrible thing to do."

"Why?" Kitty could hear the temper in Bobby's voice, "Why was it such a bad thing to do? I mean so what if we kissed? If I was still with Rogue, that'd be bad, but we don't need her _permission_ to date! It's a free country! She doesn't have authority over me! What difference does it make if she see's us or not? She knew this would happen eventually!"

"True, but Rogue's not ready for this!" Kitty said, brushing his hair playfully, "But, Bobby, we can do this the right way."

"I don't want to do this the right way," Bobby pouted, "I want to work this out the fun way."

"I know, me too. But it's just something we have to do." Kitty said, and Bobby looked at her. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing off her pretty face. The necklace with the Star of David dangled around her; a small symbol of her Jewish background.

"You're too noble for free." Bobby laughed and Kitty kissed him on the cheek.

Once at the mansion, to secure their secret relationship, Bobby snuck to the back of the mansion and went in through the back door.

Kitty ran down the hills in front of the mansion towards the door. She couldn't stop smiling and her body was warm and bubbly.

She went to touch the doorknob when the door opened up on it's own.

"Peter? Jube!? Uh, hey guys, what's up?" Kitty stumbled on every syllable.

Jubilee and Colossus stared at each other, snickering. Colossus was Kitty's x-boyfriend, and despite their age difference, they had tried to make it work; ending in Colossus dumping her. They still remained awkward friends though. Kitty thought she could never withstand losing Colossus, but time and Bobby had healed her pain.

"Kitty, may I see you in the other room?" she said, winking at Colossus.

"Well, um I have to pee and stuff---" Kitty could not think of an appropriate excuse, but hoped to get out of it by embarrassing herself.

"Ok, yeah you're coming with me girl." Jubilee yanked Kitty's arm and led her into the living room.

"What the hell are you doing with Bobby?" exclaimed Jubilee. She twirled the ends of her jet black hair that was in a side ponytail.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but there's nothing between us...How'd you two see us anyway?"

"We were just chilling inside when we you kiss him through the window across from the couch. Oh, and by the way, I know there's something. Otherwise the only other explanation for you constantly staring at him would be because he had three heads! I knew there was something before the kiss!"

Kitty sighed, Jubilee picked up everything, "Jubilee, you're one of my best friends."

"And Rogue is the other."

"I know. I know. I really like him and we haven't done much yet. I'm doing the best I can! We're taking it slow for her. Just, please, Jube, _please please_, don't tell anyone. We want to make this relationship public, but when we're ready to."

Jubilee raised her eyebrows, "This is for real, isn't it?"

Kitty nodded quickly, "Please, Jubilee, just for now."

"Ok, Kitty, but just for now."

Kitty hugged Jubilee, "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

"And I promise, we'll work this out." Kitty got off the couch and ran to talk to Bobby.

"Wait! What should I say to Colossus?"

"Tell him Bobby was tutoring me in math or something."

Jubilee rolled her eyes, everyone knew Kitty was perhaps the smartest kid in school in school. She was fifteen and Jubilee and the others were seventeen, yet she was taking the same classes at them.

"Just do it!" cried Kitty, and then she raced out of the room.

Jubilee sighed. Everything was all Topsy turvy. Rogue and Bobby broke up, Kitty was dating Bobby, and half of Pyro was in Pyro while the other half of Pyro was in Rogue's mind. On top of all of that, Rogue had been eying Logan lately. And in the middle of all this, stood Jubilee.

Colossus appeared, "So what's going on?"

"Oh, um, Kitty's failing math, Bobby's an A student. You know the drill." Jubilee said sarcastically.

* * *

In Professor Xavier's office, Beast and him were having a private conversation.

"I fear for Rogue, Hank, she's been off lately."

"How, Professor?"

"Her absorption was much more powerful than under normal circumstances. I can see in it John's condition and when I pick up her brain waves."

"How is John?"

"He's just recently woken up, but I was and still am very fearful for his condition."

There was a brief pause in which neither of them spoke, "Go find Rogue for me, please."

"Of course, Professor, where is she?" Beast's loyalty towards the Professor would never die.

"Either visiting John, or (Xavier smiled to himself) with Logan."

"Ok, I'll be back soon."

"Thank you. I think it's time to giver our friend Rogue a couple of tests."

* * *

**I was hoping to get an update ASAP since I took forever to post the other two! I try to put in as many characters as possible since I love them all so much. So just think of Colossus, Beast, and Jubilee as sort of extras. I'll try to make Nightcrawler make an appearance as well. But don't worry, next chapter is when the real fire between Rogue and John start. Maybe a little bit of ROGAN as well ;) **

**-paper-fl0wers**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: In response to the review from CrazyAboutXmen:**

**I appreciate criticism. Bobby and Kitty are taking it slow for Rogue's sake. The breakup was hard for her, and the two love birds didn't want to make it harder on her. As for Kitty being quiet, I can honestly say I've only seen a few of the X-men Evolution episodes (the first four or five). I've never really read the actual comics but I have researched on them. You will notice I have put a few references to the comics in this story (Kitty dating Colossus and being Jewish for example) and Kitty seems like the quieter one in the comics. Thanks to you and everyone else who reviewed!**

**Chapter 5**

"You two here to visit John?" Jean asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Rogue replied.

"He's awake now, but I'm afraid he's still injured." Jean replied.

Logan shrugged. John wasn't exactly Logan's favorite person and it wasn't the worst news in the world to hear that he wasn't doing to hot. Not to say Logan wanted the kid dead.

Rogue walked in with Logan. Pyro was sitting on a hospital bed. He was shirtless and bandaged in many different areas, reminding Logan of the day after the incident with Rogue on Liberty Island.

"John, you look ok." Rogue said, grinning in nervous relief.

"What are you doing here?" John asked dully. His voice was raspy.

"I just came to see if you were ok and--and to apologize. I'm sorry about everything."

"Rogue, just leave!"

"I don't believe you. I come to how you're doing and you just tell me to get out? You jerk!"

"May I remind you that you are the one who got me in this mess?" John said through gritted teeth.

"If you hadn' been bothering me you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Take it easy you two." Logan said, he didn't want to baby Rogue through everything, but he didn't want another catastrophe. In spite of himself, he would've liked to smack John silly. But he knew Rogue should fight this one out on her own.

"Just get out of here Rogue."

"Maybe you deserved all this. You know! You ever thought of that?"

"I said GET OUT!" John yelled, but Rogue kept going. She wasn't even listening to John.

"Maybe this would give you a taste of your own medicine. You treat people like shit. YOU KNOW THAT?"

As Rogue kept talking Pyro just glared at her. He spoke but she continued to speak as he did so, "What will it take for you to listen? GET OUT!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Beast and Jean were there.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" asked Jean breathlessly.

"_He_...yeah." Rogue was about to start round two, but then decided to just drop it. Pyro just muttered something Rogue couldn't make out.

"Rogue, the Professor would like a word with you." Beast said.

Rogue glanced back at Logan, as if waiting for an approval, then looked at Beast again, "Ok." She then left the hospital wing with Beast and Jean ran over to John's hospital to attempt to relax him again.

Rogue followed Beast to the Professor's office. She took a seat and greeted him like she normally would, wondering what he had to say.

"Rogue, I asked you to come here so I could run a test or two." Xavier got straight to the point.

"Tests? Like what?"

"Just some telepathic tests. You should be out of here within forty-five minutes."

"Should we go to the lab?"

"Oh, no. I can do them right here in my office." he replied, grinning.

"Alright."

"I'm going to need silence, and concentration." the Professor looked at Beast, "So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Beast nodded, looked at Rogue one last time and then left.

Xavier wheeled over to Rogue, who sat nervously in her seat, playing with her fingers. Xavier gently put her hands at her side and then rested one of his hands on either side of her forehead.

"Now, I need you to relax. Just relax. Think of a time where you at peace. Where everything was quiet and mellow. Focus Rogue."

Rogue thought of an evening at the mansion that was very clear in her head. She thought of the night after the one she had spent on Liberty Island. How she had felt so happy. She had finally found a place to belong, a place where she'd fit in. Everything was right in her life...except for one thing. She couldn't quite remember what it was. Was it school? No, she had just started going to school there. Then she suddenly remembered. It was Logan. Logan had just left that morning and---

Rogue gasped and quickly opened her eyes. The Professor could see _everything _she was thinking of.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Rogue, just focus."

She nodded weakly and blushed.

"Ok, close your eyes."

Rogue closed her eyes, determined not to think of Logan. She thought of Cody. That early summer afternoon when she had been sitting under a tree with him. She had worn more free clothes back then, skirts and tank tops. Her shoes were off and her toes were resting on the soft, warm grass. Cody had her arms around her, smiling. Everything was perfect.

"Alright, Rogue, now I need you to think of John."

Rogue opened her eyes, "John?"

"Yes."

"What bout' him?"

"Everything and anything. Everything you know about him and any feelings you have of him."

Rogue closed her eyes, this time tensely and thought of John. How much she hated him, how she despised him so. She thought of that awful snicker that would appear on his face, this wicked sudden burst of idea, right before he would do or say something that would start nothing but trouble.

_Suddenly, she was standing at a high school in front of a column of lockers. Students were hustling from class to class. A girl was standing in front of her. She was pretty, her hair and eyes a dark brown, her face was heavy with sorrow though. She was rummaging through her locker._

_"After what you did at the party last night, I don't even want to look at you anymore!" the girl said._

_"Victoria, come on. I didn't even realize what was happening. You've lost control before, haven't you?" Rogue was speaking, but she had no control over what she was saying._

_"Yes, but not like you!"_

_"Tori, please."_

_"No, this isn't the first time either, John, and you know what? I've heard this before from other girls! I heard stories about you drinking, but I never listened to what they said."_

_"Would you just forget about the whole thing?"_

_"Yeah, I will! Don't bother calling me." Victoria slammed her locker shut and left._

_The little bitch, John thought through Rogue's mind. She doesn't understand what I'm going through. These powers...they're like nothing I've ever experienced before. What would Tori say, no, what would the whole school say if they knew I was...a mutant?_

_"Rogue...Rogue?...Rogue..."_

Suddenly the school scene vanished before Rogue's eyes. She was back in the cozy setting of Xavier's office.

"Sorry...I don't exactly know how that happens."

"It's quite alright. I was actually looking for something like that."

"It usually isn't that clear for me. I mean I don't see things that clearly."

"I know and I'll have to sort this out. You may leave, Rogue."

"Ok, bye."

"Have a good day."

As Rogue walked out, Beast walked in. They nodded to each other as they passed.

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I'm afraid so. I think Rogue had an advancement in her mutation."

"What are the affects of that?"

"She might have accidently and permanently absorbed John."

Rogue went up the stairs/ She was walking down the hallway when she saw Logan making his way down as well.

"...Hey Logan."

"Hey, kid, how'd the tests go?"

"Ok, I guess. He didn't really tell me anythin'."

"He'll let you know soon."

"How do you know?"

"I don't actually." Logan said bluntly.

Rogue laughed a little. Then the two of them paused, just looking at each other. Rogue's eyes were shinning as she looked at him.

Then, as if they were all alone and nobody could spot them. Logan gently placed his hands around Rogue's slim waist. He didn't want to go too far, since he didn't know how far she wanted to go.

But Rogue was quick to respond. She stood up on her toes, her brown hair draping down her shoulders elegantly, and put her gloved hands around his neck. Then the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Their lips met, engaged in each other's emotions, but Rogue quickly pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Logan asked.

"No, no, it's not that Logan, honest. I just...I just don't want to _hurt _you."

"You won't. Come on." Logan placed his arms around her waist again. Rogue rested her head on Logan's chest, but lifted it shortly after. All her signs of affections were short but sweet.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I'll see you later, alright?"

"No, but alright."

Logan felt as if she would never return. _How could she be willing to break such a passionate moment? Such a beautiful kiss? _Logan thought.

And just like that, Rogue was gone.

* * *

**Some nice Rogan for ya folks! I think this may be my favorite chapter yet. You would have had this update on Sunday, but stupid me lost the document for this chapter and I was too mad until now to update. Now I know I am constantly promising you more frequent updates but between school and friends and all I don't have the time. I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP, but I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to be about. So tell me in a review what you guys wanna see. Bobby/Kitty? Rogan? John? Let me know!**

**-paper-fl0wers**


End file.
